I hate you Malfoy
by Potterfan7
Summary: rated R for Sex,language...etc
1. Gettin ready for a new year!

Hermione Granger was getting ready to go to her sixth year at  
  
Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
"Dad!! i'm ready to go now..alright! see ya!" she yelled.  
  
"Alright hon! have a great year!" The dad yelled.   
  
So Hermione went to King Cross and found herself being faced to   
  
faced with her rival. Pansy Parkinson.   
  
"Oh...where's the mudblood headin'?" she singsonged. Hermione rolled  
  
her eyes.   
  
"Where your headin." she replied simply. Pansy snorted.   
  
"there's nothing to laugh at Parkinson." Hermione said coldly. Pansy  
  
was laughing so hard that she fell down and rolled laughing. Hermione  
  
rolled her eyes.   
  
"what are you laughing at slut?!" Hermione yelled. That made Pansy  
  
stop laughing. She looked at Ron and Harry.  
  
"You're gonna have to go and check about your friend potty and weasel."  
  
Pansy said. Hermione walked over to Harry and Ron. They saw her  
  
but tried to ignore her. So they ditched her. Hermione raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then she checked her watch and saw that she had to go at the train.   
  
The train was so full. She didn't have any space to sit. She found Harry  
  
and Ron at a empty one at the way back.  
  
"Hey!! can i sit here?" she said. Harry and Ron didn't say anything.   
  
It was quiet until Ron broke the silence. "Hermione..we kinda dont wanna  
  
be friends with you anymore.Because..well it's hard to explain...you see  
  
almost every year we almost ALWAYS have to hang out in the libary! you  
  
always wanted us to do our homework first! i mean, you wont let us have  
  
free time!!! i mean...i'm really sorry, but i dont like having someone always  
  
telling me what to do-" But he was interrupted by Harry.  
  
"What we mean to say is...Hermione...we really need our own space..you  
  
always tell us alot of things and you always give us less free time to do   
  
our own things....we dont need you to go in our backs and reminding us   
  
our bossing us around to do our work!" Harry said. Ron sighed.  
  
"Oh..i see..oh...oh ok..well that's fine..i mean you guys are right..i have  
  
been being bossy...but i wouldn't to it again!" Hermione laughed. Ron looked  
  
red.  
  
"DONT YOU UNDERSTAND!!! WE DONT WANT YOU AS A FRIEND ANY-  
  
MORE! YOU'VE BEEN BOSSING US AROUND EVERYDAY AND WE'RE GET-  
  
TING TIRED OF THAT CRAP HERMIONE!!!! UNDERSTAND! FRIENDS ARE  
  
NOT ALWAYS FOREVER!!!!" Ron burst out loudly. The next compartment   
  
next to them was stareing at them.  
  
Harry was quiet..he seemed so interested in the the view of the window.  
  
"Ok...chill..i understand...alright..." Hermione said. Tears were flowing  
  
at her eyes. "I'll go somewhere else now..sorry for bossing you guys around  
  
honestly." Then she left.  
  
"That was harsh Ron." Harry said. Ron sighed. "Well, we got rid of her now.  
  
no more person bossing us around."   
  
Hermione couldn't find any seats to sit in. She found Pansy,Crabbe and   
  
Goyle sitting. "I'm sitting here." Hermione said. Pansy laughed.  
  
"What's the matter? lost your two best friends?"She laughed. Hermione  
  
looked at her with cold eyes. She wanted to slap those mouth of hers.  
  
"I have more friends than them you know." Hermione said. Pansy laughed  
  
even more.   
  
"Girl, you know them, if they dont see you hang out with Potter or Weasley,  
  
they're gonna think somethings wrong..and they're gonna turn their backs  
  
at your face!!!!" Pansy shrieked out loud. Hermione slapped her across the   
  
face. Pansy stoped laughing. "YOU STUPID BITCH! YOU ASSHOLE!!! LOOK   
  
WHAT YOU DID TO MY FACE!!!!" Pansy screamed. Hermione left the   
  
compartment room. She walked around to see any rooms but couldnt. Then   
  
she found an empty one. Only Draco Malfoy was there. Hermione opened  
  
the door. Draco was stareing at her. And Hermione the same. 


	2. Hurting a Malfoy for once

Hermione looked around if there was anymore compartments left.  
  
There wasen't. So she sat down in the opposite of Draco. Draco looked   
  
as if he was uninvited to a party. "What do you think you're doing?" he  
  
said. Hermione replied, "What does it look like i'm doing?" Draco looked  
  
at her with great dislike. She was however just stareing right at him at   
  
the eye. "It looks like your sitting down here without my permission!"   
  
Draco said. Hermione laughed. "Oh shut up, i have to sit here anyways.  
  
There's like no more rooms." This made Draco hate her more.  
  
"what are you stareing at?!" Draco yelled. Hermione was stareing at  
  
the pile of sweets next to Draco. "Wha-What! oh sorry!" She answered.  
  
She took out her own snack. It was a cheeseburger from McDonalds.   
  
"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said in disgust. Hermione rolled  
  
her eyes and said, "It's called muggle food. And it's really quite yummy!"  
  
Draco took the cheeseburger from her and took a small bite. "Yuck! what  
  
the hell is this?! you filthy mudbloods are poor!" Draco spat with disgust.  
  
He threw the burger out the window. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT   
  
ABOUT?!" Hermione yelled. She looked pissed off. "That was my last   
  
food! and i'm hella hungry!!" Draco sniggered, and said with a very  
  
sarcastic sad voice, "awww, mudblood's sad and mad...aww she's poor."  
  
He laughed hard at his own stupid joke. Hermione had gone red. "Be quite  
  
mudblood. I dont need your filthy muggle food in front of me being pigged  
  
up by you! you filthy little mudblood." Hermione got out her wand and   
  
point it up to Draco. Draco had gone quiet. "dont you DARE call me that   
  
again with your filthy dirty mouth!" Draco took her wand and point it to   
  
her. "I dont think so bitch. i call you whatever i want." Hermione had   
  
enough. She slapped him across the face more then once. She slapped him  
  
while saying "CALL ME THAT ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL HURT YOU!"  
  
at the last word she gave him one final big slap. Draco was all red from  
  
the face. Hermione took her wand and sat down, breatheing hard.  
  
The train stopped. Hermione went out first. Draco was second. However  
  
she walked alone. She went to the boat with Draco,Crabbe and Goyle. She  
  
was surprised that the boat didnt' go down because of the weight of them.  
  
Hermione was quiet. Draco, however, was whispering to his friends about  
  
what happen. "this mudblood will pay." He said. Hermione heard him but   
  
she didnt' really care. She stared at the blue waters. When they went out  
  
she was surprised that Draco helped her out. She gave a small thanks and   
  
left.   
  
GIMME REVIEWS! THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC! i'm gonna put more chapters  
  
later..ryte now i'm lazy! lol 


End file.
